Jubal Robson
Name: Jubal Robson Aliases: Kumori Identity Status: Known by a select few as his super persona. His other . . . activities have him known to many people in many circles. Age: 23 ' Appearance' Height: 5'9" Build: '''Lean. Agile. Compact. '''Eyes: Green. Hair: '''Black, kept cut short. '''Complexion: Asian Fashion Sense: Usually just jeans and a t-shirt. Any kind of t-shirt, except those stupid fucking ones with those idiotic sayings on them. Usually wears a black leather jacket, a rather loose one with several pockets and a hood. Constantly wears sunglasses. Even at night. Because he's cool like that. Complete Description: Jubal is compact. He's a bit small, especially for the super-hero sort of crowd. He dresses himself in somewhat baggy clothing, but not overly so. Thigns to emphasize his lack of bulging muscles or the such. ' Background' Family: Jubal's family were well-off. Not rich, but not poor, either. They raised him up the best that they could. But there was always something different about them, something that unsettled them. His father was a politician, his mother a japanese that came to study in the medical schools. No uncles or aunts in the states, but there was some family in Japan that Jubal stayed with for a while, though he doesn't stay in touch. Personality: An asshole. Jubal isn't terrible anti-social. He can manage himself in social settings. His sarcasm keep people on their feet, and he's probably mostly kept around because he can get anyone nearly anything they want, regardless of it's legality. Social Life: His social life is his business, mostly. Clients that think that they're friends, or that they'll get free stuff for being around him. The only times he gives free stuff is when he's prettu sure that it'll turn into sales for him, and in such situations he can be generous. Fame rating: D-List. Not famous, per-se. Even as a super. Those that seek to hire professionals to get jobs done usually know about him, if they have the money to afford him. Outside of that, he just knows the right people. History: Jubal was born, as was stated, to a decent family. A politician and his brilliant wife. Unfortunately, Jubal turned out to be far from the perfect son. They spoiled him as he grew, and as he went into his ttenage years, he began to grow restless. He didn't throw tantrums or demand his way. He was just bored, and he looked for something to do. Unfortunately for his parents, that something to do was usually found in the bad neighborhoods. Whether it was fighting with the neighborhood thugs, or doing some kind of drug, Jubal often found himself at parties or committing some form of crime. It wasn't long before he was showing up more nights than not handcuffed by the police. Being the politician, his father was well-liked by the police and they would let him take care of many things. That was, until Jubal got into felonous behavior. After a couple of times, the police let his parents know that one more time and he would end up in juvi. That was when they made the decision. Jubal was sent over to Japan, where he would stay with his mother's sister. His actions weren't much better there. But he was growing bored with that, too. He found himself drifting into a school one day. Not a normal school. A much different sort. The instructor found him, and Jubal somehow managed the instructor to take him in. It was there that Jubal learned how to be a shadow. Stealth, cunning, speed. All things that were drilled into him day and night. Learning how to dispatch of peopel quietly and efficiently. Learning ways around several security systems, fromt he ancient to the modern, electronic. For years Jubal studied there, and was able to dedicate him to learning such things. They interested him, how he could blend from background to background, not being noticed by people. After a few years of training in the school, Jubal was sent out by the sensei. It was supposed to be a training mission. Retrieve an item from a cave. The cave was, of course, dangerous to get into. When he managed to get into the cave, Jubal felt something wasn't right. But he wasn't about to leave. He went to retrieve the item. And something . . . wriggled its way in, whispering promises to the half-asian's subconscious. Promises of wealth and power. Dark promises that found a mate within the man. >He returned from the cave, and brought the item. The training wasn't the same, though. Jubal's eyes were getting sensitive to the light, super sensitive. He was finding himself able to blend into the shadows to an extent that he was nearly one. He could control the very shadows themselves, causing them to grow or shrink or take on different forms. The training in the school was far too easy for him not. And he could always hear the whispers behind his back. Something had changed in him. And they didn't like it. It didn't take long for Jubal to leave the school. And the country. He went back home. There, the whispers of the dark power came through ont he promises. Wealth. Power. Not too much power, and not terribly rich. Jubal was able to find jobs among those that . . . didn't want what they were doing to be known. Shady, illegal, and terribly fun. But while not doing those jobs, Jubal found himself again bored. And so he took up a new hobby. What things people wanted, he would get for them. Whatever it be, he usually found ways to get such things for people. Usually making himself a decent profit, which was never a bad thing. Origin: ' '''Miscellaneous: ' Terror: A big, brown pi bull that Jubal found as a puppy in an alley not long after he got back from Japan. He raised the dog from barely being alive to get it into a full, healthy, and large pit. The dog loves attention, and loves to nap, sleeping nearly as much as Jubal stays awake. '''Skills and Abilities 'Superhuman abilities:' Control Shadows: ''Jubal is able to manipulate shadows. Make them darker, lighter, bigger, smaller. His control is very finite, and he has a tendency to make people's shadows Peter Pan away from them, just for fun. ''Shadowform: The ability to morph himself into a shadow. He doesn't become completely insubstantial, but any damage taken while morphed is far less than what it should be, and he is able to sneak far better in such a form. It takes a while to morph into or out of the form. Darkvision: The ability to see near completely in the dark. It comes with light senstivity to such a degree that he wears sunglasses that are nearly dark enough for the blind on most cases, though he seems to be able to see just fine.' '''Skills:' ' ''Stealth: Trained in how to avoid detection. Get into places without being noticed or stopped by many things. Combat: Trained in both martial arts, and recently having an affinity for guns. Jubal knows how to take people down, silently and swiftly, and since the training incident in the cave, he doesn't seem to mind it in the least, either. Category:Approved characters